


take me back to the light

by frappeniall



Series: i know that you’re scared because hearts get broken [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Blowjobs, But i kinda like it, Fingerfucking, Harry is a stripper, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Relationship(s), Smut, Stripper, handjobs, i miss one direction, ive never written any zarry before, lap dance, lots of past zarry, some fluff at the end, strip club, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: As Harry swayed to the music, up on stage, he reached to unbutton his shirt. It was a very see through button down; you could see all of his tattoos through it. He unbuttoned the last button and slowly dropped the shirt of his body. He grabbed the pole and started to climb up. He did this every night.[harry is a stripper and louis can’t stay away]





	take me back to the light

**Author's Note:**

> this is only gonna be 2 parts but i’m so proud of this first part, i’ve really been getting back into writing and I love it so enjoy !

As Harry swayed to the music, up on stage, he reached to unbutton his shirt. It was a very see through button down; you could see all of his tattoos through it. He unbuttoned the last button and slowly dropped the shirt of his body. He grabbed the pole and started to climb up. He did this every night. 

Harry has been an erotic dancer for a few months now and he’s finally starting to get the hang of it. All of the other boys who work at The Gentlemen’s Lounge have taken a liking to Harry. They can tell that he needs help, they just don’t know how. The Gentlemen’s Lounge is a gay strip club in downtown Doncaster, hidden away so the only people who can find it, are the ones who are looking for it. Harry used to spend his nights in the crowd, but now he’s up on stage. Harry just started his third year in University, he took a long gap year so Harry just turned 24. And he’s lost his sense of direction. you 

Harry’s song came to an end and he walked off the stage. He sighed with relief, finally having a minute to breathe.

“Zayn, you were great out there. Good job, as always.” Harry’s boss, Liam, pat him on the back as Harry walked into the dressing room.

All of the dancers are required to have fake dancer names so that people don’t find out who they actually are. Harry chose Zayn, after his first love, who left him after 2 years. Harry hasn’t been the same since they’ve broken up. Zayn took a piece of Harry with him when he left. A piece that Harry has been searching for, for years. Harry is broken. He can’t seem to function by himself. Even after almost 2 years of being single, the heart break feels so fresh. Sometimes, Harry feels like he’ll never be okay again.

Harry changed back into his regular clothes and looked at himself in the mirror then put his hands in his face. He shook his hair and pushed it out of his face as he got the rest of his things together. Harry stood up, put his backpack on his back and started to head out the door when Liam stopped him.

“Hey, do you think you could pick up a shift tomorrow at 10? Elliot has to take his dad to the airport or some shit,” Liam looks down at his clipboard, “It’s only until 3am, that’s earlier than you normally get out of here.”

Harry sat and debated for a second, tomorrow would be his first day off in 10 straight days, “Ehh, I don’t know, I’ve been working a lot lately.” He pushes his hair back.

Liam furrowed his eye brows, “Ya know what? Just get home, and take the night to think about it. Just text me in the morning.”

“Okay,” Harry headed out of the dressing room, “I’ll let you know.” 

Normally, Harry would leave through the back door but for some reason, his head was telling him to leave through the front entrance. Harry walked out into the main lounge area and stopped quickly to say goodbye to his friends, working the bar. 

He was almost out the door when his friend, Niall, stopped him, “Hey, do you know somebody named Louis?”

Harry racked his brain but the only Louis he could think of was the boy in his first year mathematics class. They only spoke once, when Harry forgot to bring a pencil to class. “No, I don’t think so, why?”

“There was a guy asking about you, said his name was Louis. He wanted to know when you work next.” Niall said while he wiped the bar down.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Harry slightly panicked.

“No, of course not. But.. he was cute. I’ll point him out next time he’s here.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t wanna do anything with someone who knows I work here.” Harry started walking out the door.

Niall shouted after him, “What’s so wrong with working here? I thought you were sexy as hell, Zayn.” 

Harry walked to his car but out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing across the parking lot. He quickly got into his car and drove home, not getting a good look at who was standing there, but he just assumed it was one of the dancers on his smoke break. Harry looked at the clock in his car, 4:47am. He put the car in park and went into his house. 

Harry went straight to bed and opened his phone, looking through old pictures of Zayn. Harry couldn’t seem to get over him. Next month, it will have been officially 2 years since they broke up. Zayn broke up with him. Harry woke up one morning and reached for Zayn and he wasn’t there. He sat up in their bed and saw that all of Zayn’s stuff was missing. All Zayn left was a note. ‘I just can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. -Zayn’ And with that Harry’s life felt empty. He was all alone in the apartment they leased together, with the cat they adopted together, surrounded by all of the memories they made over 2 years. Harry spent months hurt and confused. He didn’t understand what happened. Why did Zayn leave? 

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm, the next morning. His cat, Misty, was pawing at his phone as the alarm chimed. Harry reached for his phone and saw two unread messages.

From: Liam Payne (Boss)

Any thought on if you wanna come in tonight?

From: Unknown Number

Hi Harry, I think we need to talk

Harry quickly texted Liam back with a simple ‘sure’. Then, Harry looks at the unknown number. It’s not a number Harry knows so he’s very confused.

Harry texts back, ‘Who is this?’

The unknown number doesn’t text back immediately so Harry gets dressed and gets ready for the day. Since it’s Saturday, Harry doesn’t have class today. He decides to get ahead on his homework and just stay in for the day. Harry goes throughout his day, waiting for the unknown number to answer back. Harry really hoped that it was Zayn, finally coming back to him but he didn’t wanna get his hopes up.

~~~

Harry walked in The Gentlemen’s Lounge and headed straight for the dressing room. Liam greeted him at the door and thanked him for coming in. Harry went over to the clothes rack and picked out his signature outfit, a black sheer-see though button down and his tight black ripped jeans. Harry looked in the mirror and admired his own body. So many other people admire his body every night that he’s starting to think that he should start loving it as well.

“Welcome to the stage, the one and only Zayn!” Harry could hear his song playing as he stepped out on stage. He began to dance and take his clothes off one by one. He looked into the crowd and sees an attractive man starring back at him. He can’t be older than 26. Something about him makes Harry spine tingle. The man throws two hundred dollar bills which Harry quickly picks up and winks in his direction.

Harry continues his routine and finishes right as he took his pants off. He grabs his clothes and walks off stage. When it’s not your turn on the stage, the dancers are to walk around and offer private dances to the customers. Sometimes they even work as waiters and serve drinks but tonight he’s just a dancer.

As Harry is walking around, the man who tipped him $200 while he was dancing, catches Harry’s eye. Harry walks over to him, “Hey there, do you want a dance?”

“How could you tell?”

Harry grabs his hand and guides him to the private dance rooms. They both walk in and Harry closes the curtain behind him. The man tries to speak when Harry pushed him down on the chair.

“Woah, you don’t waste time, do you?” He smirked at Harry.

“Not when I’m getting paid.” Harry got on top of him and started to grind his hips on his.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” The man’s hands travel up Harry’s thigh.

“I’m Zayn, what’s yours?” 

The man looks confused, “You-your name is Zayn?”

Harry stops moving and looks him in the eyes, starting to get nervous, “Yeah... is that a problem?”

“No.. no, not a problem, I just.. thought.. it doesn’t matter.” He cleared his throat, “I’m Louis.”

Louis... This must be the guy that was asking for me...

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Louis.” Harry continued with his dance. He turned around, put his hands on Louis’ on knees as he began to dance in front of Louis.

Louis put his hands on Harry’s waist. Harry didn’t understand what was happening. Why was this guy asking for him last night? Why is it weird that his name is Zayn? Harry tried to focus on his dance as he shifted back into his lap. He caught eyes with Louis and couldn’t help but blush.

Louis took his hands off of me, “This isn’t right, I should go.” He started to stand.

Harry has dealt with guys like this before. The guy who comes in and he’s questioning his sexuality. They usually leave right in the middle of a dance so this isn’t new to Harry but it seemed to hurt a little bit more than normal.

Harry moves back from him, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“No.. no Harry, you didn’t do anything, I’m just really nervous right now.” Louis nervously giggled.

“Wait..” Harry stared at Louis, “How do you know my name?”

“Fuck, damnit, I have to leave.” And with that Louis left and ran out of the lounge. 

Harry was confused and a little terrified. How did he know him? Why was he asking about me?

Harry just continued through the rest of his shift like a robot, just going through the motions. All he could think about was Louis. His shift comes to an end and Harry went to get undressed. 

Harry’s almost ready to head home when Niall walks up to him, “Hey! That cute guy was in here tonight, did you see him?”

Harry didn’t know how to feel about what happened, “Yeah.. he, uh, he actually called me Harry.”

“Wait, now that I think about it, he called you Harry yesterday! And I just didn’t think anything of it. Wow, I’m an idiot.”

“I’m kind of scared,” Harry picked up his backpack, “Do you think you could walk me to my car?”

Niall was already headed to the door, “Yeah, of course, mate.” Niall walked with Harry out into the parking lot when Louis walked up to them, “Woah, mate, back up.” Niall put his arm up in between Harry and Louis.

“Listen, I just wanna talk to him.” Louis said to Niall.

Niall looked at Harry, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Harry spoke up, “Tomorrow.” Harry cleared his throat, “Meet me tomorrow at Sandy’s for breakfast. We can talk then.”

Louis seemed happy to hear that, “Okay, Sandy’s at 10am,” He smiled, “I’ll see you there.” Louis walked away.

Niall continued to walk Harry to his car, “Do you want me to come, too? I’m off tomorrow.”

Harry got into his car and rolled the window down, “If you don’t mind...” Harry messed with his hands, nervously, “I just need to know who he is.”


End file.
